Dissidia Duelist
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: What can i say about myself... well my name is Naruto Pegasus, son of Maximillion Pegasus and Godson of Seto Kaiba... all i want in life is to make my mark on the world and move out of my father and godfather's shadow and become my own person. Rated - M Dissidia Final Fantasy & 012 Duodecium Elements , Highschool DxD Elements , Naruto x Large harem , Smart Naruto , and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Pegasus watched the Duelists trying to enter Duel Academy do their practical test along with his girlfriends' Irina Shidou (Highschool DxD), Zoe Truesdale (Fem Zane) and Alexis Rhodes. "Hm... it seems that things just got interesting. Girls, tell me what you think of that boy down there, the one with the two-tone brown hair" Naruto asked them.

The three of them looked at the boy and shrugged "He doesn't look like anything special." Zoe said with the other two nodding in agreement.

"...We'll see if your assessment is correct... or if my assumption of him is correct." Naruto stated.

(Jaden's duel is the same as in the anime.)

"Hmm, it seems as though i was on the right track... he may not analyze his opponents, but he can think up moves that will work out quickly while under pressure. he's not good, but he's not bad either. all Jaden needs is experience." Naruto told them as he walked away towards the helicopter that happened to be for him and the three girls to take to the island... it's times like this that having Maximillion Pegasus for a father and Seto Kaiba for a godfather.

About three hours later Naruto stood with Irina and the rest of the new applicants as they waited for the chancellor to make an appearance and speak to them. a tv screen lit up and the Chancellor spoke from there.

"Good Morning and Welcome students, i'm Chancellor Shepard, the Headmaster here. you all are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. i think that you will find them quite comfortable... depending on how you ranked of course. hehehehe!" he said as he ended his speech with a laugh.

Naruto and Irina walked along the stone path leading from the main building to a bunch of other paths that go off to various parts of the island. as he walked he noticed the brown haired duelist who beat Doctor Crowler talking to Zoe's little brother about the dorms.

"So...we're in red eh Cy." Jaden said

Cyrus nodded "Yeah...we are." he replied.

Just then Bastion walked by and Jaden stopped him "Hey Bastion..." Jaden then noticed Naruto and Irina. "and you two over there, are you in red too?" he asked.

Bastion replied with "Let's see here yellow sleeves, yellow buttons... i don't think so."

"Ahh, so that's how it works." jaden thought out loud.

"Don't tell me you just figured that out." Bastion hoped.

"So what, ever think that i'm color blind?" Jaden snapped back.

"No actually i didn't... are you colorblind?"

"Nah, but i could have been."

Bastion then turned to Naruto and Irina "Sorry, but i don't believe we have introduced ourselves. I'm Bastion Misawa, and you two are?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes "I'm Naruto Pegasus, Nice to meet you." he said

Irina smiled kindly "And i'm Irina Shidou, pleased to meet you."

Bastion looked the two of them up and down and asked a rather good question "Would you two mind telling me why you are not dressed in your school uniform?"

Irina spoke up this time "Naruto's father is Maximillion Pegasus while his Godfather is Seto Kaiba... he has certain... privileges which i happen to be included in some of them. one such privilege is being able to dress comfortably." she said.

Bastion, Jaden, and Cyrus looked at then two of them and took in their choice of attire. Naruto is dressed in a pair of white sneakers, black slacks with a black belt a few shades darker than the pants, a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. on his left wrist is a nice watch and a bracelet with the names of his girlfriends engraved on it.

Irina on the other hand is dressed in a short Yukata which is navy blue in color with pink flowers on it. the Yukata is also adorned with white frilled edges. it also goes just beyond her hips covering up what needed to be cover up (About 1/4 of her upper thigh is covered up!), but after that... it's all legs. . around her waist is a pink Obi that goes from just above her nice shapely hips to just under her large breasts... the obi also pushed them farther up many a person have wondered how her obi could hold her breasts in and that is a mystery to all... except Naruto and Irina. even Zoe and Alexis don't know how she does it. her long light brown hair is done up in two long ponytails that reach down to her knees with some hair falling to the side of her face as well as in the front. the hair that rested near her eyes really brought out their beautiful violet color. (For those of you who can't figure it out... Irina is my Fav Highschool DxD female!) on her feet are a nice pair of pink flip flops.

With that said Naruto and Irina walked away towards their respective dorms. Later on that Night Naruto wondered around the school grounds taking in the surroundings when he found Irina and Alexis walking down a path and talking about topics such as deck recipes and strategies.

Naruto walked up to them "Hey girls, what's up?" he asked

Alexis turned towards him, "We're trying to find Chazz since he is being a little shady and is most likely up to no good." he informed him.

With that said they walked around a bit until they ended up in the Obelisk Blue stadium where Jaden and Chazz had just started their duel and Chazz just activated his trap card Chthonian Polymer.

"Chthonian Polymer, What's that?" Cyrus asked no one in particular but got an answer anyway.

"Chthonian Polymer is a Trap card that Let's you take control of one of your opponents fusion summoned monsters by sacrificing one of your own creatures." Irina told him.

Cyrus looked at her "oh no, Jaden just summoned a fusion monster." he panicked

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman. you're so predictable Jaden, you wouldn't stop talking about this card during the exam so i knew you would bring him out early." Chazz informed him.

"Ok, but still,since my Flame Wingman was a special summon, i can still summon another monster. Not that anything in my hand is a match for the wingman..." Jaden said as he thought the last part which had Naruto guessing that it was what he was thinking (He can't read minds but he can read facial expressions). "Alright i summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. there... all set."

Chazz smirked and drew a card "Yeah, set up to be knocked down. rise chthonian soldier. now Flame Wingman attack with skydive scorcher. and now thanks to Wingman's special power you take damage to your life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. don't think i'm done yet, Chthonian Soldier! Windstorm Slash!" Chazz stated.

Naruto stood off to the side with Irina, Alexis, and Cyrus as he analyzed the duel as well as both duelists playing styles and strategies that they employed in their decks and how he can use those plays to his advantage.

Alexis looked on and turned to her harem sister "Irina, what do you make of this duel?" she asked.

Irina sighed "They are both good duelists in their own right, but Chazz is very arrogant while Jaden is... well he's just plain stupid and is relying a luck a lot." she said and just then Naruto heard footsteps and signaled to the girls that they need to book it out of there.

"Uh, guys, we seriously need to split, campus security is coming and if we don't get out of here we'll get seriously busted." Alexis informed them.

Jaden looked at her confused "Why, i mean... we are all students here."

Irina took out her PDA and read some rules "It says here no off hour arena duels, but let me guess Chazz didn't mention that, did he?" she stated and led them all out of the building and to safety and away from the security guards.

"Jaden you can be pretty stubborn."Naruto stated to an amused tone.

Jaden pouted "Only about my dueling." he replied

"Sorry about your match with Chazz Jaden..." Naruto told him.

Jaden just crossed his arms and smiled "Nah, it's ok, i know just how it would have ended." he told them.

"Really now, please,do tell us how it would have ended." Naruto said which got Jaden to show them the cards that he crew as well as the cards left in his hand.

With that out of the way Naruto left for his dorm after wishing Jaden a good night and safe walk back to him dorm. Irina and Alexis followed suit and went to their dorm as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone for your support and hope you continue to vote. Earlier I been receiving an angry review from a guest I have to say : Don't know who the fuck you think are but These are my stories and I can do what I want when I wanted to so fuck you and the dick you ride on , fucking gay face ass motherfucking prick , you need to go get your mother's tits out your mouth and eat a dick bitch ! May be get a life while your at it too fucking loser !

There I feel Better and again I thank you to all my supporters and betas your awesome so I really appreciate it .


	3. Chapter 3

Please Like , Favor and Review.

I would like to hear what you do think about the story.

Remember if you want to vote check the poll on my profile.

~ Peace


End file.
